


All Hearts Lead Home

by boxedklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxedklaine/pseuds/boxedklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has finally arrived marking Blaine and Kurt's visit back to Ohio on their break from the city. But as hopes are high and temperatures are low, the two may need a few adjustments to make it through the storm. Their defeat might just turn into the only place they really belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hearts Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on AO3, but this and many more Glee/Klaine fics can be found on my wattpad profile of the same name! :) (https://www.wattpad.com/user/boxed-klaine) Thanks for reading!

A big, bold X stared Blaine right in the face as he capped his bright red marker with a pleasant smile quickly forming on his lips.

Although he had attempted to contain his eagerness for this day, it had become more and more apparent over the past weeks each time he crossed off another day on his calendar, that he now returned to its place in the back of the drawer of the bedroom's desk. At last, he needed to anxiously count the days on his calendar no more.

There was just something about going home that gave Blaine a good feeling. It wasn't that his extended family held the record for the world's most welcoming and accepting family-- no, he had plenty of comforting friends here that had filled that problematic gap ages ago-- but the element of hometown confidence that was never slow to arrive whenever he visited. And now it was only a few hours before he was soaring through the wintry sky from New York City back to home in Lima, Ohio.

Blaine wasn't going alone, however. As he rolled out two neatly-packed suitcases from the shared bedroom and into the empty loft apartment, he was suddenly reminded of the time. It had to be any minute now that Kurt would be rolling open the front door, just as excited to get going, right?

Kurt had been spending the last few evenings staying late at school to finish his required projects for finals before Christmas break had rolled around. He had promised to at least be home by five, and the six o'clock hour was quickly approaching...

By now there was nothing for Blaine to do but wait. The other members of the gang had long escaped to their own holiday vacations. There was Sam, who wasn't hesitant at all to accept Mercedes' offer to head back to sunny LA for the week and spend the break there. Then Santana, who had left for her all-expense paid trip to Hawaii with Brittany, and Artie, who had mentioned his mother coming to visit him here in New York for Christmas. And of course Rachel had already sailed off with her dads on their annual cruise trip. Now Blaine and Kurt were the only ones left, and seemed to be the only ones actually heading home for the holidays.

He hoped that wherever Kurt was, he was okay. With one simple glance out the kitchen window, Blaine could see that the typical winter weather was already in full effect.

Only moments later, as if on cue, Blaine heard the apartment's door burst open.

"Oh my gosh. Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he rushed over to his flurry-covered boyfriend in the doorway.

"Four blocks," Kurt huffed, removing his trapper hat (and sending an abundance of little snowflakes falling to the floor). "Four blocks through the snow from the subway station!"

"Aw, Kurt..." Blaine spoke as he helped brush off the rest of the snow from his faux-fur lined coat and the rest of his body.

Kurt stood there, with his usually precisely-styled chestnut hair poking out in all directions, and a rather unhappy look on his rosy red face.

"You should've called," Blaine said. "If I had known you were out there for so long, I would've walked home with you instead of doing nothing while I waited."

"I couldn't get a consistent signal anywhere; it was like a blizzard," Kurt replied as he shrugged out of his coat and scarf before hanging them up and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Trust me, I tried calling."

"I'm sure it'll be all blown over by the time we get to the airport," Blaine replied, taking a seat across from him and reaching for his boyfriend's ice-cold hand. The paleness of Kurt's skin along with the chilled temperature contrasted with Blaine's as they lay across the table.

Kurt passed him a glance that was far from certainty. "Um... Blaine, sweetheart? When was the last time you looked outside?"

"What? They said it was only supposed to be light snow through the afternoon," Blaine told him. "Once this passes over, we'll be on our way back to Lima together."

"Well..." Kurt mumbled.

"I've got both of our bags packed and everything, along with the tickets. There's nothing to worry about," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt's cold hand suddenly pulled away slowly, coming up to run his fingers through his hair. With a sigh, he didn't bring himself to look at Blaine as he replied, "You might want to take a look outside. No cabs anywhere. The entire city is covered in snow and I don't think it's stopping any time soon."

Blaine's smile melted faster than the snow flurries on Kurt's jacket. Still unwilling to give up just yet, he did as he said and went over to the kitchen window. And the thick white haze blowing by the street lamp outside did nothing to lift his spirit. As a matter of fact, Blaine could only feel it drop ten feet below.

When he turned back, Kurt was looking on his phone. "Yep, the flight schedule has every plane in New York canceled."

"I-I..." Blaine searched for words. "So we're not going home for Christmas?"

Kurt bit his lip, taking a moment to gaze at him before he spoke. "I don't think there is anything we can do right now. The snow is supposed to persist for at least another week."

"Christmas is in four days, and we're stuck here. Aren't you a little upset?" Blaine asked with any trace of hope now out the window and into the storm. "We won't even get to be home for the holidays."

"Of course I'm disappointed," Kurt replied, standing up from the table and walking over to him. "Especially after that whole fiasco earlier. But maybe this is a sign."

"A sign? What do you mean?" asked Blaine.

Kurt found away to wrap his arms around his worried boyfriend and instantly turn his stomach to butterflies. "You and I have lived together in this apartment for almost two years. We've had our ups and downs, our move-ins and outs. Don't you think that this place could be home? Our real home?"

"How can this be a real home?" Blaine muttered as he struggled to resist Kurt's touch. "You've asked me to move out, for god's sake. You said it yourself."

"Hey, you know we decided that together... both times," Kurt insisted awkwardly as he remembered the incidents that had occurred throughout their time together. "I know we can't see our families yet, and we can't go back to Lima. But don't you think we're family now, me and you? Because I do."

"Of course I do," Blaine sighed. "I've known that since I've known I wanted to marry you. But being here, in New York, it's- it's...."

"It's what?" asked Kurt with his arms crossed.

"I don't know. Different. But it doesn't matter now," Blaine replied before walking away, passed the tightly packed suitcases and leaving Kurt standing alone in the kitchen.

Blaine went into the bedroom, unsure of how long it would take Kurt to follow him, if at all. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. He didn't like fighting with Kurt. Not that this was a fight as much as a minor disagreement, but anything of the sort made him feel like the universe was imbalanced. Any minute he didn't spend adoring him felt like a minute wasted.

Kurt didn't follow him into the bedroom.

* * *

It was about an hour of quiet later when it happened.

Blaine had been propped up on one elbow, sprawled across the bed reading his latest find (the book he was supposed to be perusing on the plane, he might add) when all of a sudden, his bedside light went out with a simple click.

"Kurt?" he called out, accidentally breaking the silence of the loft as he sat up.

He blinked a few times, realizing that it wasn't just the lamp that was out. As his eyes began to adjust, he noticed the entire apartment doused in darkness.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded back. It didn't seem like he was far- perhaps just in the living room on the other side of the wall.

Blaine could here shuffling that came to a sudden stop. He swung his legs over the bedside but was interrupted by another call to do anything else.

"Just stay there," Kurt said, as if on cue. "The power's out. I know where Rachel keeps all her candles though, so it won't be a minute."

"Do you need help?" Blaine said back. "There must be matches in one of the kitchen drawers."

"No, it's fine," Kurt replied, rather stiffly. "I'll get them."

Blaine paused for a moment, but made the easy decision to go against Kurt's word. He quickly set his book on the shape that looked like the nightstand and began to yank the blankets off the bed. His first intuition was that Kurt wouldn't be all too happy about ruining the nicely-made bed. But as he could feel the apartment's temperature quickly dropping, this time Kurt wouldn't mind.

He had an armful of the bedspread when he could suddenly see a dim glow from the other side of the bedroom curtain after the sound of opening drawers and the thwick of the newly lit match.

"Okay, I've got one-" Kurt barely finished his sentence before Blaine burst out of the room and came to his side.

"Here, take this," Blaine said, handing him the thickest, warmest blanket in exchange for the flickering candle. "You'll need it eventually if the heating doesn't kick back on soon."

He could see Kurt's soft appreciative smile before Blaine led the candlelight away into the kitchen and set it on the counter, where Kurt had set a number of other candles.

One by one Blaine began to ignite each flame as Kurt watched quietly. Soon there were enough to spread throughout the loft.

"Can we please just sit on the couch together?" Kurt asked softly. "It feels like we never just lie down and talk anymore."

"Of course," Blaine nodded as he followed his boyfriend to the couch where they could both get comfortable.

And so it ended up that Blaine was lying beneath Kurt as he cuddled up to his chest with the big comforter wrapped tightly around the both of them. Blaine would occasionally run his fingers down Kurt's arm, hoping that his touch wouldn't give him shivers from the overtaking of the cold. Still, they both kept warm with the combination of blankets, candlelight, and body heat.

"I really do miss this you know," Kurt sighed, breaking the quiet. "With work and school being so hectic... I feel like there's hardly any 'us' time."

"I know," Blaine agreed, closing his eyes to enjoy Kurt's closeness.

"I do love you, by the way."

"I know that too." Blaine's lips curved into a small smile.

Kurt suddenly squirmed around on top of him. "Blaine, I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to."

Blaine opened his eyes again to see Kurt looking at him through the dim light. "You don't need to be sorry. I was overreacting. It's stupid."

"But I know how much you were looking forward to this. You planned it for weeks, even more than I did, and-" Kurt started.

"Hey, hey," Blaine stopped him. "It's okay. Right here, right now, it's never been easier to see that all I really needed was you with me."

"I wanted to visit just as much as you did," Kurt said. "But I also knew that even if we had to miss our family back in Lima, I could keep thinking of the family that we could have. I wanted you to envision a new home just as much as I could."

"There is no one else I could picture my future with," Blaine assured. "I understand you. I just didn't know if you would understand me."

"Why would you think that?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shook his head. "I guess I was so eager to go back home because... I wanted my-- I wanted OUR families to see us doing so well together here in New York. My dad doesn't get me at all, and doesn't think that this relationship will even last. I wanted to talk to him about us and our fantastic life in the city. But truthfully I wanted to come home to feel like I still had somewhere to belong."

"Why on earth would you not feel like you belong here?" Kurt asked, a little shocked.

"Because you're the one who's got the fantastic life. You have had this place with Rachel for years and I've been in and out so many times it's hard to figure what's home and what's not. Hell, I'm in this city because of you, still unsure of what home is," Blaine explained.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a low, soft voice. "We are in this together. We could be anywhere in the world and I could still be happy with you. Anywhere with you is home, because your heart is home."

"Your heart is home..." Blaine echoed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you," Kurt replied as the two embraced in a tight hug lasting several moments.

Kurt made it easy for their lips to find each other after that. After one exhilarating, worry-melting kiss, Blaine smiled with a shiver.

"Still cold?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think it was the cold..." Blaine joked.

"I think I might have an idea," said Kurt. "I mean, we've got all night. We've got all winter break, actually."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can go run a hot bath. We can just add a couple dozen candles in the bathroom and it'll be the most amazing, relaxing thing for the both of us," he suggested.

"Hmm..." Blaine pondered for a moment. "... I'll get the candles?"

"I'll get the bath," Kurt winked.

The couple then scrambled to their feet, both trying not to crash into the furniture in the dimly lit apartment. Kurt shuffled into the bathroom, and Blaine tried collecting as many candles as he could hold when he stopped suddenly at the kitchen window.

The storm outside looked the same, if not worse. But Blaine didn't feel the same as the last time he had taken a glance. For the first time, he was looking forward to a lovely Christmas alone with the love of his life in New York City. And if that didn't seem like home, well, Blaine didn't know what did.

The rest of the evening was spent soaking in relaxing hot water, listening to Kurt's battery-powered CD player of his most romantic favorite songs with the flicker of dozens of candles surrounding them.

And even after the power had come back on that night, after the boys had dried off and dove into their warmest and softest pair of pajamas to cuddle in the bed, they had chosen to keep the lights and distractions off.

The loft really did look beautiful in the soft candlelight.


End file.
